


The Girl Called Sherlock Holmes

by demonDetermined



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonDetermined/pseuds/demonDetermined
Summary: A girl who lives her life undercover, modeling her storybook hero Sherlock Holmes she picks up a case from a man named John Parks. His niece has gone missing, and he believes the great Sherlock Holmes can help bring her back home. What will happen when the person who has John's niece is the one who murdered Sherlock's family? Will she be able to keep her composure, or will all of her secrets be brought to the public eye?





	1. Prolog

   In the darkness of the night, a young woman sits in her rocking chair, tapping her nails on the armrest as she lets out a heavy sigh. Sleep has abandoned her once again, leaving her wide awake at 3 A.M. with nothing but her wits, tea and Mother's violin. She silently prayed that the violin would begin playing itself, so she could hear the lullaby her mother played for her during her many sleepless nights. She could still hear her voice, soothing her through her nightmares and playing the violin.

       "Hush now Penny, darling it is just a nightmare, Mommy will always be here to protect you."

       "B-but Mommy, what if they take you away from me?"

       "The monsters cannot reach me, Penny, I will always defeat them, and you can too."

       She would always kiss her on the forehead, telling her no monster would ever separate Mother from daughter. oh, how she wished that promise was kept. A monster took her family away, her mother, father, older brother and baby sister. A tear dripped down the girl's cheek, she desperately wanted someone to hug her, to tell her that everything is going to be alright, even if it was a lie. She shook her head and turned toward the clock, 3:15 A.M., it has only been fifteen minutes. She sighed, then rose from her chair, finally deciding to attempt to play the lullaby her mother played when she was younger. Bringing the instrument up to her chin, she carefully draws the bow across the strings, suddenly she hears her mother singing to her. 

        "Hush my darling, hush, sleep my darling, sleep, night has fallen, the moon has risen now it's time to sleep. Dream my darling, dream, sleep my darling, sleep, I will keep you safe, just close your eyes and sleep."

        She stopped playing, tears ran down her face as she sat the violin on the couch, she wanted her mother to hold her in her arms, to sing to her. But that man, no, that monster had to take them all away, slaughter them in the middle of the night after breaking into their home. She decided to sit back down in her chair, maybe her tea could help her relax. She nearly drank the whole cup, but was still on edge, she then looked up.

        "Mother, Father, Damien and Carrie, I'll find who killed you, I swear on the name that I took up after you all died." she said, tears running down her face. From her home on Baker Street, Penelope O'Heron lives behind a mask, hiding her gender and name. She took up the name of her hero, Sherlock Holmes, and cut her hair to appear more masculine, no one has discovered her identity. Then everything changed when Mr. Holmes had a knock on his door at 4 A.M., he saw a worried man on her doorstep who clearly needed her help. For now she had to focus on doing her job, and not and the memories of her past.


	2. Nightmares

Detective’s Log, Entry #35

I’ve been having this strange dream, no nightmare, lately about the murder of my family, how I never understood it when I was young. I was only eight years old when it happened, what started as a simple game of hide and seek, ended with my family “sleeping” forever. Now as a twenty eight year old woman, I know my family is dead, not napping, waiting for me to wake them up from their graves. Everything is hazy when I dream, I see my parents but...their faces are mutilated, covered in blood with bullet holes in their foreheads. I see my siblings, my brother covered in blood, bruises and sister with a bullet hole through her heart. Even though I am an adult, their mutilated corpses still scare me, I feel guilty being the only one that survived, the only one who lived to tell the tale. My father, who I believed was a businessman, was a mercenary, he was paid good money to eliminate high class targets. My mother was one of those targets, but Father fell in love with her, he could not find it within his heart to kill his true love. He left his killing behind him, changed his name and moved far away from his mercenary crew. Mother soon gave birth to Damien, my thirteen year old brother, I came along later and last was little Carrie Anne who was almost a year old when she was murdered. Though many parts of the nightmare vanish from my memory when I wake up, I will write down the things I do remember, maybe I should seek psychological help for these problems, maybe not.

_It was a quiet night in the O’Heron household, Mother had already tucked Damien, Carrie Anne and me in bed for the night. I was huddled under my blankets, flashlight in hand, aiming to finish just one more chapter of “Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet” before I officially went to bed for the night. As I was reading I heard a crash, it sounded like some had shattered a window...with a rock? I quickly turned off my flashlight, crept out of my bed and scampered to my parents room._

_“Mama, I think Damien’s broken a window again!” I whisper yelled as I shook my mother.  She slowly opened her eyes, to see shattered glass by the hallway window, but she knew Damien was in his bedroom, not outside. She never wanted her children to be here when this day finally came, she held back a scream._

_“Penny, darling, go hide in your favorite hiding spot okay?” Mother whispered to me. I was confused, but nodded my head._

_“Are we going to play hide and seek, Mama?” I asked_

_“Of course, it is your favorite game, now off you go!” she replied softly, I scampered into the kitchen, hiding in the cabinet on the far right. Due to my eight year old stature, I fit snugly into the cabinet, it appeared that no one was in there. I left the door cracked open, so I could see what was happening outside, I saw my older brother run into the living room. He hid behind the couch holding baby Carrie Anne, who was still fast asleep.If it wasn’t Damien that broke the window, then who in God’s name was it? I heard more footsteps, I prayed they were my father’s, but they belonged to a tall man wearing a Halloween mask, with what appeared to be a water pistol in his left hand._

_“Come out, come out wherever you are….I’m not gonna hurt ya little boy, I just wanna hug ya!” his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, I bet his Mother didn’t want to hug him, he’s creepy. I flinched into the corner of my cabinet, trying not to make a sound.  I saw him walk by, he crept through the living room right past my brother and sister. When Damien thought it was safe, he bolted but was shot in the back letting out a scream of pain. The object traveled through him and into little Carrie, causing her to begin crying as something that looked like strawberry jam or milkshake came out of them. Damien saw me, stretched out his hand trying to reach me and with his final breath whispered:_

_“Run…..Penny.” his eyes closed one final time, slipping him into eternal slumber. The man cackled as he reloaded his gun, it clearly was not a water gun, that one was real. He stared at the sleeping bodies of my brother and sister, then kicked them to the side, how rude._

_“Two piggies down, one to go, and those nasty parents as well.” he said as he made his way down the hall. As his footsteps vanished I heard soft steps headed my way, a voice whispered through the darkness._

_“Penny darling, where are you?” the voice called, I recognized it. Father finally found me, I bolted out of the cabinet and into his arms where I began to weep._

_“Papa, Damien and Carrie are just sleeping right?” I asked, tears dripping down my chin. Father looked at the jam covered kitchen, his thirteen year old son and barley one year old daughter sleeping in a pool of strawberry jam.._

_“They’re just sleeping, sweetie, now I need you to hide again, I’ll be back for you okay?” Father said, I nodded. He set me down, I quickly scampered back into the cabinet and hid. Just as Father was about to leave, the man returned and shot his knee, he started to leak jam too._

_“I finally found you bastard, thought changing your identity would knock me off your tail, eh Spade?” the man cackled. Father was writhing in pain, but he spat at the man._

_“I thought you would lose interest in an old mercenary like me, Faust, what made you come back to finish what we started?” Father asked, I held in a gasp._

_“Boss put a bounty on your head, nearly a million dollars, I have to bring him your head.” Faust said resting the end of the gun on Father’s forehead. I wanted to jump out to save him, but I had to remain hidden or I would be taking a nap too! As Faust prepared himself to pull the trigger, Mother slammed a frying pan on his head disorienting him momentarily. Sadly it wasn’t long enough, Faust shot Mother through the head, she fell onto the floor eyes, jam dripping down her face as her eyes closed, now Mother is asleep.._

_“Martha, no!” Father yelled, tears streamed down his face, Faust only chuckled._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll join her soon.” Faust said, he re-positioned the gun pulling the trigger, now Father is sleeping, staining the kitchen with even more red.. When Mother and Father both went to sleep, they were looking at me, reaching out for me. I wanted to be with them, but I think they aren’t sleeping…..I think they’re dead._

I shot up from under my covers, sweat streaming down my brow, with all the energy in my being I screamed.

“Mother, Father, Carrie, Damien wake up! Please!” I screamed, tears welled in my eyes. I slammed my face into my hands, tears seeping through the cracks and onto my bed sheets.

“That blasted nightmare again, how the bloody hell am I going to sleep at night if I keep having it?!” I thought wiping my eyes, I peered at the clock it’s only 3:00 A.M.


End file.
